The desirability of enhancing the effectiveness of perfumes has been acknowledged in the patent literature. United States Patent Specification No. 4,152,272 (Young) describes a fabric conditioning composition comprising particles of a wax-like carrier and a perfume. British Patent Specification No. 1,544,863 (Schilling et al) describes a fabric conditioning composition for use in an automatic laundry dryer comprising particles of a mixed cationic/non-ionic carrier and a perfume. In German patent application No. 2,732,985 of Unilever Limited a deposition system is described which provides increased deposition of materials providing a perceivable effect, for example perfumes. Amines are disclosed as matrix materials, but a cationic material is required as an essential component of the dispersed phase including the perceivable component.